memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Borg
| Planet=Borg Prime/Havarrnus | Affiliation=Borg Collective | Warp capable=1 billion+ years ago | Classification=Cyborg, typically humanoid | Environmental=Typically Class M conditions, can survive various | Lifespan= | Sexes=None | Telepathy=None, connected technologically via the neural interlink frequency | Blood= | Distinctive Features=Cybernetic implants | Racial=Various original species, specialised drones | Borg=| altimage= | |}} :We are the Borg. Resistance is futile. The Borg were a race of cybernetically enhanced lifeforms which originated in the Delta Quadrant and spread, as the Borg Collective, throughout the galaxy, aiming to create a perfect race and bring order to the chaos of the galactic population by assimilating them - transforming them into drones of the Collective. ( }}, et al.) Overview The Borg never created, they only assimilated. When a vessel or planet caught the Borg's attention, they would sweep it with their sensors and then transport drones over to investigate the technology up close. If they deemed the vessel and its occupants worthy of assimilation, they would announce "We are the Borg. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile." They would then acquire the vessel by force and transform the occupants into drones, turning their bodies and minds entirely over to the Collective and its purposes. ( ) Using nanoprobes the Borg took control of their new drones at the cellular level, and later in the process surgically attached larger more complex cybernetic implants. Once fully assimilated a drone would be devoid of it's original persona, and function only at the will of the Collective. ( }}, , et al.) :See assimilation for greater detail on assimilation processes. Outside the Collective The majority of the billions of Borg drones in the galaxy were part of the Collective, however there were a few occasions when small groups of Borg became separated from the collective and developed their own organizations. These included the Independent Nation of Borg, the Borg Cooperative, the Borg resistance movement of Unimatrix Zero and the Wardens. ( ; |Unimatrix Zero (episodes) Unimatrix Zero}}; ) Occasionally individual drones have also been separated from the collective, the most notable examples being Seven of Nine and Hugh ( ; ). Other individuals to be freed include the three part collective of Lansor, P'Chan and Marika Willkarah, and the Borg children rescued by the ; Azan, Rebi, Mezoti and Icheb ( ). Additionally a futuristic Borg was once accidentally created outside the collective: One. ( ) Borg Species Since the Borg began spreading out across the Delta Quadrant, they have encountered and assimilated members from over 10,000 civilizations. Each species encountered by the Borg is assigned a numerical designation, though not all are assimilated, the Kazon for example are not considered worthy of assimilation, they would detract from the Collectives perfection, whilst Species 8472 have so far proved to be completely resistant to assimilation. (VOY episodes: "Mortal Coil", "Relativity", "Scorpion") The following species have also been assimilated by the Borg but their designations are unknown: Bajorans, Bolians, Caatati, Cardassians, El-Aurians, Farn, Hirogen, Klingons, Krenim, Norcadian, Parein, Rasiinian, Romulans, Sakari, Tarkaleans, Vidiians, Voth and Wysanti. History :See main article: 'Borg history'. Technology Borg vessels came in a variety of forms, most commonly geometrically symmetrical designs embodying their monolithic mentality and their philosophy of perfection. One of the most common, and earliest, Borg ships was the Borg cube. Borg design was highly decentralized, with no specific bridge, engineering, or living areas. Their ships could analyze an opponent's weapons systems and adapt defences within seconds and were capable of repairing major damage, including direct phaser hits almost immediately. ( ; ) :See also Borg starships. External link * Category:Humanoid species Category:Races and cultures Category:Delta Quadrant races and cultures